Letters To Elijah
by TrueClaradee
Summary: This is a short story I wrote for the Degrassi RP I do.  Its based off the Elijah I am dating on there, so I know its a bit different from the show.  But I hope you enjoy it all the same! First chapter is from Clare's POV and second is in third person :
1. Chapter 1

I laid back on my bed headphones on eyes shut tight thinking about him we're fighting again and I hate it. I hate it because I'm angry with him but I can't stop thinking about the little smirks he gives me,those green eyes that pierce through mine and make me weak in the knees. The cute things he says to make me smile or his sarcastic comments to rile me up. It was all these things that I loved about Elijah and there was nothing that would ever change that at least I hoped not. I couldn't even tell you the reason for our fight it was probably something stupid,now that I think about it but both of us were stubborn so neither of us were going to back down easily about it.

I knew I'd cave first that's usually how it worked but not until I wrote him a letter I had too, it was the only way I could say everything I was thinking of feeling towards him. Sitting up I reached over to the night stand opening the drawer. I pulled out a small green notebook and pen flipping over to the first available blank page and I began to write.

_Dear Elijah,_

_I miss you. I'm sorry we're fighting, I can't even remember why its been three days since I've seen you. The longest days of my life,its like I'm lost when you aren't around. Pieces of me are missing and I know that's sounds cheesy and really clingy but its true. You complete me, Make me who I am and I just can't live without you anymore, its too late for that. I want to talk to you but I don't know what to say, I want to see you and put my hand on your cheek and watch your emerald eyes wondering for hours what they're thinking. You're different, you make me feel different. You're nothing I ever imagined myself with and yet everything I've always wanted. I just want this stupid fight to be over, I want you here,with me._

_xoxox,_

_Clare_

I finished the letter tearing it out of the notebook carefully, I grabbed one of the many envelopes I had laying around and folded the letter tucking it inside. I didn't need to seal it because he would never see it, he would never hear me utter those words to him unless he did first. I love him that much but I was always too afraid to tell him,be that bold. I turned the envelope over grabbing the pen I jotted his name on it and smiled satisfied I could get all of that out. I pulled the box of letter out from underneath my bed they were neatly organized I found the spot with all of Eli's letters it was the biggest pile of them all. I slid the letter to the back and closed the box back up sliding it under the bed. Now to actually find Eli and get him to see me so I can be with him again, so we can fix this and be back to what we were.

My phone was in my hand, I kept playing with it contemplating whether or not I wanted to send him a text or wait until I get one from him. It was killing me to go this long, I don't know how I did it but now it was becoming unbearable. Was it even normal to love someone this much? Sighing I gave in and opened up my phone to send a text message praying he'd reply. My fingers nervously hit the keys worried it had been so long we might not ever get over this fight. Breathe Clare, he loves you it just a fight you'll get over it and feel better as soon as you hit send, So I did.

It had been a few hours since I sent the text and my stomach was in knots still waiting,hoping when finally I heard a ding. I sat up grabbing the phone yep it was from Eli, I opened it and it read "I miss you too, Can I see you?" which made me the happiest girl in existence. Looking over at the clock it was only seven my mother wasn't home yet so its not like she could get pissed he could sneak out my window later. I replied yes of course that I'd see him soon.

When he first got there I made my way slowly down the stairs and to the door, I took a deep breath before opening it. He gave me a small smirk and I moved out of the way to let him in, I was shifting nervously not really sure what to do or say but he said "Hey" before I had to figure it out. I crossed my arms over my chest and smiled feebly "Hey, long time no see". I watched him shift uncomfortably he seemed nervous too, good at least I wasn't the only one.

"Sorry about that.." he mumbled but I just shrugged and walked over hugging him. I had missed him too much to even be mad over any stupid fight. His arms wrapped back around me and he kissed the top of my head holding me close to him. I gently kissed his chest where his heart was leaning my head against it I listened to his heart beating. We stood there for a while like that just being with each other, I was once again swooning and melting into his arms like nothing had ever been wrong in the first place.

After some time had passed we both jumped hearing keys in the door and I looked at Eli signaling him to go hide in my room. Its not that I wasn't allowed to see him I was but my mom preferred when we weren't in the house alone and considering she had been in off and on bad moods lately deciding to not temp fate was best. He let go of me and ran up to my room once he was just out of view she opened the door and looked at me standing there.

"Oh Clare, could you help me with the groceries?" she smiled

"Sure,Mom" I bit my lip following her out to the car,okay so it'd take a little longer to get back to Eli then expected.


	2. Chapter 2

(Narrator)

Elijah made his way into Clare's room shutting the door quietly leaning against it for a moment he shook his head. The thing he did for his girlfriend,his Clare, She was something else that was for sure. She didn't take his crap and she was just as stubborn as he was too when she made up her mind about something it was going to happen one way or another but he loved that about her. He heard her voice and her mothers quietly talking and laughing coming from downstairs he sighed now all he could do is wait.

He walked over towards her bed stumbling over something and the contents spilling all over the floor. "Shit,Shit" he mumbled looking down only a few thing fell out of the box. He bent down picking up the envelopes turning them over he noticed his name on one of them, another was for her parents, a couple for Adam and when he lifted the lid to the box he saw the row. A row of envelopes with his name on them, he raised an eyebrow giving a soft smirk. They did have his name on them so there'd be no harm in reading them.

He decided knowing Clare they were aligned for a reason so he grabbed the first one in the box he picked it up and the corner of the envelope was numbered with a one. He chuckled shaking his head of course it was, well at least it'd be easy to put the other ones back without her noticing. He held the letter in his hand gently opening it and looking over Clare's neat penmanship before leaning back against her bed starting to read.

_Dear Eli,_

_I wonder if this is considered creepy to write you a letter when I just really got to know you today, but this is how I cope with things or let someone know how they effected my life without really having to tell them. Something about what you did changed me today, for once I was challenged and as much as I hated it, at the same I really liked it. Skipping class I still can't believe I of all people did that,really me? You know you really are a jerk though..your sarcastic comments piss me off and you're very frustrating. There was something though in that moment and thank god you'll never see this because I would never admit it to your face but there was some spark there when you touched my wrists, I swore there was something like an actual electrical spark ran through me. I can feel my cheeks turning pink just writing about it. There is something about your Eli and you've intrigued me to want to know more.._

_xoxox,_

_Clare_

Eli had the biggest grin on his face reading that first letter and chuckled when she had called him a jerk that sounded just like her. He read through a few more they were all about different things he had done that had struck some kind of cord with here good or bad. There were letters about how angry she was with him for fighting Fitz, he had to chuckle reading them even though he hated when she was pissed at him. Some of the things he never knew she thought and it made him smile,then he came upon the letter she wrote after getting home from the dot, the day they shared their first kiss.

_Dear Elijah,_

_Wow... Is the only word that can be used to describe tonight. It was supposed to be a normal boring night, I knew you were hanging out with Adam so when KC asked if I could help him with math I didn't see why not. He agreed it was to help this time and not to help him cheat but that's another story on its own. Maybe I'll tell you about it sometime, I was planning on telling you about KC someday but Adam beat me to the punch on that one but I guess it worked out for the best in the end. When you first walked into The Dot the only thing I could think was this wasn't good. Adam's face looked guilty right from that start I mean I knew he told just because you both magically showed up there. I didn't think you'd be jealous, I didn't think KC would take me outside and kiss my cheek either. Getting back to the table I was scared one stupid decision to help an ex boyfriend with some math was going to ruin any chance I had with you. You looked so hurt I didn't know what to say really I wanted to leave but Adam stopped me, sometimes he could be a genius its the best thing he's ever done for me. When I heard you utter the words "Clare..isn't it obvious, I'm trying really hard here.." I am not going to lie my heart fluttered and my stomach was all over the place and I couldn't help but be shrieking like a crazed fan girl on the inside. Then after some complications from Alli and Adam it happened,Your lips touched mine for the first time and there was that spark again the one I felt the first time we touched..it was perfect. I had lost site of everyone else around, my heart was racing and I felt happy,whole. It sounds crazy to get that all from such a simple kiss but once again Elijah you changed me...and everything is right with the world because we're together,no more pressure,games,tension just pure happiness. Finally._

_xoxox,_

_Clare_

Folding the letter back up he laid it down next to the first letter he wanted to keep it. He listened carefully it sounded like Clare's mother was talking her ear about something, he could imagine Clare's expression it was soft and sweet with a small hint of annoyance because she wanted to be up here with him. He chuckled again kind of glad she wasn't he was enjoying reading these far too much and he had to hurry before she came back. He picked up the next letter in the bunch and again read through several of them about different things. The way he pissed her off or made her smile or want to "smack that little smirk right off his pretty face". He had laughed hard at that one but his laughter was soon silence when he opened this letter and began to read once more.

_Dear Elijah,_

_I was going to end everything with you today, I felt we were off track and out of sync. It was like we lost it all we were just going no where. I don't remember ever doing something so hard looking at you and trying to tell you I think we needed a break. I was scared..I was worried you were going to be fine with it that it wouldn't matter to you but the opposite happened. You looked at me so hurt like I had just stabbed you in the heart and you fought for me and then you said it those four words "I love you,Clare". I don't think my heart has ever beat so fast I had stopped dead in my tracks to make sure I heard you right. You didn't say ditto or that goes both way but actually "I love you,Clare". I know how cheesy it sounds but my names never sounded so good,I felt like my life was complete I had everything I'd ever need. I'm not afraid to say it Elijah Goldsworthy, I Clare Edwards am head over heels in love with you & still falling harder everyday._

_xoxox,_

_Clare_

Clare opened the door to her room "So sorry about that but my mom left to go to a church even now so..." she stopped mid-sentence staring at Eli with the letter in his hand. She walked over grabbing them gently from him and blushing a complete crimson color. Eli just smirked at her taking the letter back from her hands and lacing their fingers "I'm keeping this one,its another one of my favorites" Clare still had a strong blush on her cheeks looking at him she was speechless that he found them, it was embarrassing.

"I'm sorry.." She bit her lower lip nervously.

"Don't be, I loved them" He smirked and pulled her close he kissed forehead gently and Clare closed her eyes sighing slightly relieved before he leaned down and kissed her lips lingering there for a moment before pulling away.

"I love you" Clare spoke in a whisper.

"I love you too,Clare" he smiled stroking the back of her head his fingers running through her curly hair.

"Oh and Clare?" he spoke a small smirk on his lips.

"Hm?" she looked up at him gently playing with their entwined fingers

"Next time you write me a letter, give it to me instead" he smiled at her still keeping him close to her he rested his chin on top of her head.

Clare nodded and rested her head against his chest listening to his heartbeat as she had done so many times before, closing her eyes and sighing happily. This was love, this was how it was supposed to be feel. The electric feeling was back and they both realized at that moment this is where they were meant to be.


End file.
